


Proposal in Paris

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: Riley and Lucas go to Paris. Need I say more?





	

They were in Paris, the City of Lights, the most romantic city in the world.

Lucas had said back in art class in seventh grade that one day maybe he and Riley would be in Paris together.

Well, that day would be today.

They were celebrating graduating college. They were now twenty-two and were in love (and had been for about seven years now, although they had started liking each other at age thirteen).

Though they were not only there celebrating that they had graduated college and gone through a long distance relationship (he went back to Texas and she stayed in New York).

He was going to propose tonight. Cory had already accepted the fact that Riley was no longer a little girl, and over the years the history teacher had gotten used to the idea that Lucas would probably become family soon, so he said yes.

Though Lucas couldn’t have been anymore nervous as they rode up the elevator to the top of the Eiffel Tower the day after they had arrived in Paris for a week long vacation.

He wasn’t in a suit and she wasn’t in a dress. It wasn’t anything fancy, just going out to dinner and him proposing.

“Oh, gosh, what if she says no?” Lucas asked Farkle on Skype while Riley was getting ready for the morning. “Then everything’ll be ruined!”

“And she’s going to say no because…?” the genius adult asked.

Lucas didn’t have an answer to that. His only thoughts since he decided he was going to propose was what if she didn’t say yes?

“You’ll be fine, dude,” Maya said, coming into the focus of the computer camera. “She loves you, you love her. Just don’t take her to one of your home town hoe-downs and you’ll be fine.”

“I’m gonna miss you when we move to Austin,” Lucas said. Neither he nor Riley had told anybody that they had already bought a house down in Texas…but apparently their best friends knew them so well that they already knew.

“Who says you’re moving without us, eh?” Farkle asked. “All four are a package deal.”

Lucas laughed, said goodbye and turned off the camera.

So, here they were, at the very top of the Eiffel Tower.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Riley asked, her hair blowing in the wind. She turned to him. “And no cheesiness with that whole ‘not as beautiful as you’ thing.”

Lucas laughed.

“Okay, well, then the view’s better than you,” he answered.

“Good, now that we got that out of the way…,” Riley trailed off and looked around, she whispered in Lucas’s ear, “…you can propose to me now.”

Lucas looked back at his girlfriend, who smiled.

“How?” he said.

“I can see the box in your pocket,” Riley responded. “And now that the view is amazing, and we’ve established that it’s better looking than me at the moment, go ahead.”

Lucas laughed and got down on one knee, making all the other visitors gasp. He took the ring out of his pocket and opened the box.

“Riley Matthews, will you marry me?” he proposed.

“Yes!” Riley shouted, throwing herself in the arms of her fiancé.

“Peut-être un jour moi et vous serez Paris à ensemble.”

“Oui.”


End file.
